


Migraine

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets a bad migraine on the day of a show.
Kudos: 9





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, wake the fuck up, we have to check out and get on the bus to go to the next venue!” Alex exclaimed as he ganged on Jack’s hotel room door.  
“I’m up, fuck off, dude,” Jack whined back as he sat up in his bed. Normally, Jack was good about waking up on time to get ready and have some extra time, but that didn’t happen today.   
Jack had woke up to his eight o’clock alarm, but he had an intense, pounding headache. He ended up going back to sleep, hoping to feel better when he woke up again, but when he awoke to Alex’s knocking, he realized that his plan was unsuccessful.   
He felt worse now, but he knew he’d have to just power through at this point. Not wanting to worry his friends, he decided to keep this to himself. Besides, it would most likely go away eventually. He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom for a fast shower. Once he was dressed, he made sure he had all of his things before going down to the lobby to check out.   
He ended up being the first down, so he got himself a cup of tea and a muffin from the breakfast setup, hoping that the tea and food would help him to feel better some. After a few more minutes, the rest of the band came downstairs.  
“I can’t believe you beat us downstairs since you slept the latest!” Rian exclaimed with a laugh.  
“What can I say? I’m a master at getting ready fast,” Jack replied, laughing lightly.   
“we need to head on to the bus. We have a three-hour drive to the venue,” Zack stated, looking at the time on his phone. The four of them grabbed all of their things, then walked onto the bus.  
“We were thinking of playing some Xbox, do you want to join us?” Alex offered to Jack.   
“Actually, I didn’t sleep great last night, so I think I’m just going to go relax in my bunk for the drive,” Jack replied. He hated to decline Alex’s offer, but with his head pounding as much as it was, he knew that staring at a screen on a moving bus probably wasn’t the best idea for him right now.  
“Oh, alright man. Have a good nap,” Alex said with a smile before going to the back lounge with Rian and Zack. Jack took his now half empty cup of tea with him to his bunk and climbed in.   
He tried to look at his phone, but the bright screen made him feel much worse, so he put it away and got as comfortable as he could in the small bed. Right as he was about to fall asleep, his friends started to yell loudly at their game.  
“Shit! Rian, that was all you!” Alex yelled, making Jack’s head pound even more. He really wanted to tell them all to be quieter, but he knew that they’d figure out that something was wrong.   
He could normally sleep through the antics of his friends, so if he said something, they would more than likely start to get suspicions. Jack took his extra pillow, and put it over his exposed ear, trying to block out his friends.  
\---------------  
“Jack, we’re at the venue, man. It’s time for soundcheck,” Rian said as he lightly shook Jack awake.  
“Oh shit, okay, I’m ready,” Jack said as he woke up. His head still hurt just as much as it had before he went to sleep, but he still refused to tell his bandmates. He really wanted to figure this out on his own, and he thought that there was still a chance that he would feel better by showtime.   
He got out of his bed and put his shoes on before following the other three from the bus to the venue. Their instruments were already setup, so they waked onstage to start their soundcheck.  
“Alright boys, let’s do this so we can go play beer pong in the green room!” Alex exclaimed, making Rian and Zack laugh. Jack just flashed a fake smile as they started into their soundcheck.   
After about twenty minutes, the pain in Jack’s head turned into a migraine due to the volume of the instruments. There were a few times that Jack considered telling his bandmates about what was going on, but he was still holding onto the belief that this would go away soon. Luckily, the intense pain didn’t harm his guitar playing ability, so he was able to fake it all the way through.   
Once they were done, Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at his friends.  
“Good job, guys!” Zack exclaimed.  
“Alright, it’s beer pong time!” Alex added as Zack and Rian looked excited.  
“Hey guys, my mom wanted me to call her today, she wanted to talk to me about something,” Jack lied. He hated to turn down a game of beer pong, but he knew that drinking wouldn’t be a good idea for him, and the four of them took the game very seriously, which meant that they would typically get really loud, which Jack knew would make him feel worse.  
“Oh okay, are you sure that can’t wait until after we play?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, I won’t have a partner if you’re not there,” Alex added, making Jack feel guilty.  
“I’m sure, she said it was going to be kind of lengthy, so it may take until the show starts. I’m going to go to the bus to do this, then I won’t have to fight with the noise of everything happening in here,” Jack decided, earning him a weird look from his friends.  
“Okay man, just come back, like, thirty minutes before we go on,” Alex instructed.   
“Will do. See you guys later,” Jack said, putting his guitar away before walking back out to the bus. He knew that his friends probably suspected that something was up, but he really didn’t care at this point.  
His head was hurting so much, that he almost wished that they would come on the bus and ask him what was wrong so they could help him feel better, since his pride was getting in the way of him being logical. The lights on the bus made his head pound more, so he got into his bunk and shut the curtain, blocking out all of the light. Not knowing what else to do, Jack shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
\-------------  
Jack’s alarm went off thirty-five minutes before they were due onstage. He set it so he could get to the venue in time, but the blaring sound just made him feel worse. He still had a migraine, and the sound made his ears ring and his stomach churn. He normally didn’t get sick to his stomach from migraines, but he knew that this was different.   
He tried to sit up some and calm himself, but it didn’t work. The pain in both his head and his stomach intensified, and he realized that he was going to get sick. He quickly got out of his bunk and went into the tiny bus bathroom. He held his head as he started getting sick, feeling absolutely miserable.   
A few minutes later, Alex walked onto the bus to find his friend. They only had twenty minutes at this point before they had to go on, and Jack hadn’t come back to the venue, so Alex put it upon himself to find Jack and get him inside.   
“Jack?” Alex called out, not getting a response. As Alex was going to call for Jack again, he heard the sound of someone getting sick coming from the bathroom. Alex cringed as he walked to the bathroom. He opened the door to find Jack throwing up and looking miserable.  
“Holy shit, Jack!” Alex exclaimed. He sat on the floor with his friend and rubbed his back as Jack finished getting sick.  
“Hey, Alex,” Jack said in a quiet voice.  
“Jack, why didn’t you tell us that you were sick?” Alex asked, concern in his voice.  
“I’m not really sick,” Jack replied.  
“Oh yeah, then what do you call this?” Alex countered.  
“Okay, I’ve had a headache all day. Like, literally since I woke up this morning. I really hoped that it would get better by showtime, but it’s only gotten worse. It turned into a bad migraine, and it made me sick to my stomach, and now I’m here. Alex, my head hurts so bad,” Jack explained, tears stinging his eyes.  
“I wish you’d said something, man. have you at least taken something for it?” Alex asked.  
“That idea never crossed my mind,” Jack admitted.  
“Shit, that’s not good. The only thing strong enough to totally rid you of this will make you super tired. I took it the last time I had a migraine, and there’s no way I could’ve done a show while on it. What do you want to do, man?” Alex continued.   
“I guess just play the show, then take that shit and crash,” Jack replied.  
“If that’s what you want. We need to get back to the venue. If you start feeling really bad onstage, tell me,” Alex requested. Jack just gave a thumbs up as Alex helped him stand and get cleaned up before walking him to the venue.   
Alex explained the situation to Zack and Rian, and the expressed their concerns for their friend before being called to the stage. The show went well for the majority of it. Jack’s head felt worse as time went on, but he figured that would happen. Once they only had a few songs left, Jack’s headache got so bad that he started to feel sick again. He tried to power through it, but quickly realized that he couldn’t. He stopped playing and ran offstage to be sick again.   
A crew member informed Alex that Jack wouldn’t be coming back out, so they played Dear Maria and called it a night. Once they were done, the three of them rushed to the green room that Jack was in to see how he was doing. When they walked in, they saw Jack holding his head in his hands.  
“Let’s get you to the bus,” Rian said. Alex helped his friend up and back onto the bus. Jack quickly changed, then got into his bunk.  
“Take this, it’ll help you feel better,” Alex said, handing Jack a small pill.  
“Thanks, dude,” Jack said as he took the medicine.   
“No problem. Sorry you went through the entire day feeling so terrible,” Alex replied.  
“Don’t apologize, I did this to myself,” Jack stated.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Alex asked.  
“I just want to sleep, I think, but thank you,” Jack replied.   
“No problem, just let us know if you need something. Sleep well, man,” Alex said back. It didn’t take long for the medicine to kick in, and make Jack fall asleep within a matter of minutes.   
When he woke up the next morning, he felt much better. His head didn’t hurt, and all of the nausea was gone. He had a much better day than the one before, and he learned that he didn’t have to put on a brave face all of the time, and that needing help was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr (atlfics)! I've been working on requests today, and have written 3 of them, so that plus all of the things I pretyped means that you guys have a lot coming your way! Even though I have a bit of a list going right now, please continue to send ideas in, I love writing what you guys want to read! I hope you all liked this one, and I plan on having a Christmas/holiday themed story up within the next few days! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
